1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to the field of regulated pay computer-controlled games, either pay-for-play (e.g. entertainment arcades, amusement arcades) or pay-for-wager (e.g. casino, video lottery, Fixed Odds Betting terminals or FOBT).
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
The onscreen graphics and effects used within video reel slot machines have typically been presented in two-dimensions. The symbols on these machines are rendered in two-dimensions (hereafter, 2D) and the animation of such symbols is also confined to two dimensions, with rows of symbols typically rotating downward over a flat plane. In an attempt to make these 2D games more visually appealing, artists have conventionally used a number of techniques and creative animations such as shading and extrusion to enhance their appeal. While such effects may be impressive when viewed from a single angle, they do not feature any real sense of depth or texture.
As computing and slot machine technologies evolve, players will come to demand increasingly complex video renderings and enhanced functionality, even on venerable reel-based slot machines. Just as the advent of video slot machines allowed creative game designers to invent features that were not available under the mechanical reel model (such as symbol to symbol interaction, multi-line play, and secondary bonus games, for example), it is believed that the introduction of advanced graphics and enhanced functionalities will stimulate innovation and allow operators to offer players a whole new class of game.